


Only One Bed- EruriWeek 2019

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Eruri Oneshots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seduction, Smut, eruri - Freeform, two dorks who don't realize they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: I wanted to do at least *one* prompt for Eruri week. So here we go!





	Only One Bed- EruriWeek 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes, I semi-rushed this at the end, and no beta x.x

It was bad enough that Levi had to be dragged along to Sina for a meeting with the nobles, also known as the funding for their expeditions, but with Hange becoming ill- it was _only Erwin and himself going. _The awkward, tense carriage ride was bad enough. For months now, Erwin and himself had been dancing a dangerous tango. It began with a late, whiskey-fueled evening- they both had been stressed and pushing themselves to their limits when it came to both training and paperwork. Erwin was the first to make a move, sliding a hand up Levi’s thigh and whispering his desires in his ear. How he wanted to touch his bare skin, run his fingertips down his back and feel that pert ass he’s stared at day after day. It was shocking, because Levi had always imagined the sexual interest was one-sided. That the way he stared Erwin down post-workout, sweat glistening and clothing sticking to his gorgeous skin. The way his breath hitched when the Commander would smile or laugh- or god forbid he decided to lick those plump lips… That night was eye-opening- the way they kissed, rough and desiring; the way they touched and groped with such eagerness. Luckily for him, Hange had busted in to break up the little fun- an emergency scientific breakthrough.

The interruption had given Levi the chance to wonder _what the fuck he was doing. _Erwin was the Commander, and he was his Captain. They risked their lives, they set an example for all the cadets and new recruits. What if someone _else _had walked in on them? What if anyone else got word of their…escapades? They both had a reputation that was much too valuable to taint with sexual scandals. Therefore, Levi put an abrupt stop to the idea of sex with Erwin. Or rather, he put a stop to _acting _on sex with Erwin. No, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The thoughts plagued his dreams, his daydreams as well. Erwin’s strong arms, Erwin’s powerful thighs, Erwin’s fucking abs. The man was too gorgeous for his own good. Levi wanted to tug that blonde hair as he was fucked into. He wanted to claw down the expanse of that chiseled back. Suck on that _surely _large cock. Levi couldn’t stop thinking about it, and Erwin never stopped insinuating it should happen.

A subtle whisper in his ear, _‘I would kill to hear your sweet voice in ecstasy’ _or _‘I bet you’re flexible off the battlefield as well, Captain_’. Every little tease was slowly breaking down Levi’s defenses, and stirring his arousal greatly. God forbid those troublesome hands wander a little close to Levi’s own, or that they brush hips or worse- Erwin leans _over _him to grab something on a higher shelf…_fuck. _That huge man was likely the only person Levi would ever allow himself to give control to. So why wouldn’t he just _give it. _No, there was too much at stake. That was why, as they entered the bed and breakfast in Sina, Levi full-out groaned at the sight… There was only one bed. _One bed. One. _Who the fuck decided to give _two military men _one bed?! Whoever it was, needed to be goddam fired.

“You have _got _to be kidding me,” Levi sighed, dropping his suitcase with a heavy thud on the wooden flooring.

“Ah… The lady did say this was the last room available,” Erwin tsked, setting down his own belongings. There was a dusty-looking armchair in the corner, but no sofa or loveseat to lounge on. It wasn’t as if they planned to be in the room much anyway, given the day was to be filled with meetings and metaphorical dick-sucking.

“Last room or not, giving two grown men one bed is fucking stupid.” He tried to hide his agitation, which mostly stemmed from watching Erwin cross and un-cross his long, gorgeous legs during the long carriage ride. Observing the way his chest rose and fell with every breath, the tap of his fingers against his chin as he no doubt schemed for how to obtain more money from the rich pigs; no, it wasn’t the best use of his time, but Levi was only a man.

“I do agree… Although, and don’t punch me for this, you are a tad small- I’m sure we could comfortably- “

“No! Nope, no way in fucking hell. I’ll just sleep in the chair,” Levi hissed, interrupting Erwin’s casual insult and idea. He could _not _deal with Erwin in the _same bed as him. Overnight? His body so close, strong chest rising and falling and- his warm breath… _“Just…no.” He muttered under his breath, approaching the outdated piece of furniture. It wasn’t comfortable, in the least, and it was covered in a layer of filth- but hell, Levi used to sleep on the ground in his youth. He could handle two nights. Erwin let out a soft sigh, shaking his head in perhaps disbelief.

“Here,” he hummed, picking up a spare sheet and draping it over the piece of furniture to at least make it less disgusting. The raven muttered his thanks, and then the two separately prepared for bed. The journey had been long, the tense, strange silence had drained them both, it seemed. Erwin, freshly showered and dressed in cotton bedclothes, sprawled out on the bed with a lazy hum. It was a lovely sound, and Levi needed to school his hormones to behaving as he prepared for the night as well. It wasn’t as if Levi slept much on a regular basis. This would be no different. And it wasn’t, he functioned the same whether having had a full night’s rest, or only a mere couple of hours. So when the morning came, Levi felt fine and dandy. Till he stood up. Pain shot along his back, which was pissed at him for sleeping in such a shit position. Levi worked it mostly out by stretching and doing his morning push-ups. “Good morning, Levi.” _Why did he almost shudder from that fucking voice? _

“Morning,” he huffed, stretching out one last time. Erwin had almost a teasing smirk on his face.

“Back in some pain? Myself, I’m rather comfortable.” The smug fucker.

“I’m fine, thanks so much for your concern,” the raven scoffed with a half-hearted glare.

“I wish you would just sleep in the bed tonight, your body is very important, and as such- it needs to be properly maintained.” Something about those words sounded almost…_sexual _to Levi. But no, that must be his imagination. “Do you properly maintain your body, and _all it’s wants and needs, Captain?”_ Okay, he wasn’t imagining a fucking thing.

“…yes.” It was a short, snappy response as Levi snatched his belongings and rushed to the restroom before Erwin caught sight of his rosy cheeks- though he suspected he was too late, if the rumbling, amused chuckling was any indication.

* * *

As expected, the meetings were long and obnoxious. Erwin showed him off as humanity’s strongest- a capable Captain that led their forced to victory at his side. Levi never liked that, the way Erwin talked him up and made him sound like some kind of amazing human. But it worked, as noblemen and women alike forked over funds and desires to speak to Levi some more. For some reason, they’d always found his bad attitude and humorless expressions to be interesting, which was part of the reason Erwin always brought him along. The day was successful, and naturally the two men went out for a beer and some food. It was casual and felt actually comfortable. They chatted, Erwin happy and rambling about how much this new funding allowed them to do. Levi loved seeing him this way, smiling and pleased- proud of him…

The single beer they each had was enough to relax them- but nowhere near enough to intoxicate them, really. They walked back to their room, soft smiles and warm expressions. When they headed inside, and Levi moved to flop on his makeshift bed, Erwin stopped him with a gentle hand on his elbow. “Please sleep on the bed, Levi. I will sleep willingly on the floor.” The soft, pleading tone had Levi’s heart pounding in his chest.

“Okay… Okay, Erwin. We can sleep in the bed, but no funny business.” This brought another one of those lovely, bright smiles to the blonde’s face. Once showered, Levi sat on the rather comfortable bed, relaxing while Erwin took his own turn. Well, physically relaxing. His mind was _freaking the fuck out. _He was going to be lying in bed with Erwin, bodies next to one another, sleeping… _Fuck, he was ridiculous. _Not acting like humanity’s strongest, but a goddamn schoolgirl with a crush! As if he just got partnered up with his secret love for a game. Ridiculous. And all thought slid away as Erwin emerged from the bathroom, slick and toned- towel draped around his waist.

“I ah- I forgot to gather my belongings. Please excuse me.” But Levi couldn’t stop staring, watching the man’s bare torso flex and shift with every move. As he bent down to gather his clothing, strong thighs- fucking _meaty _thighs bulging… He almost fucking drooled. Erwin returned to the bathroom without as much as a second glance, and Levi cursed under his breath, cock twitching in apparent interest. No! _No, no, no. He was not doing this! _After mentally schooling himself, Levi pulled the blanket over his body and faced the wall- and _not _the other side of the bed, where Erwin’s freshly cleaned body would lay. The man returned, sliding into bed and barely brushing his hips against Levi’s ass- which was facing him in his current position. The raven stifled a groan. “Goodnight, Captain Levi.” Erwin hummed, leaning over to slightly whisper it in his ear. _Oh walls, please let him just sleep. _Erwin laid still, and after a bit, realizing the man actually did fall asleep- Levi carefully shifted his position.

He faced the gorgeous blonde man, a subtle blush on his own cheeks as he observed. Erwin looked peaceful, eyes gently shut, mouth partially open. Sighs of content slid out as his chest rose and fell, and Levi couldn’t look away. Eventually, he must have drifted off to sleep, because he woke to the feeling of someone’s hand on his cheek. Mentally he panicked for a moment, but finally calmed down when he remembered it was Erwin. His silver eyes opened slowly, met with a bright, burning blue- inches away from his own. “What are you-“

“Shh… I’m just looking at you.” The whisper brought forth more heat to his cheeks, eyes widening a little. “You’re lovely, Levi. You’re lovely and soft- but strong and hard as well. I respect you. I admire you. But mostly… I am _infatuated with you.”_ Erwin’s lips moved in a mesmerizing way as he spoke those words, hot breath fanning over Levi’s own. The sincerity was there, the look in his eyes was addicting. The stroke of his large fingers was making it hard to think- as he tenderly touched his face as if Levi was something precious. And he couldn’t help it anymore… Levi surged forwards to capture those lips, to kiss them with a pure _need. A pure want. A pure fucking desperate, longing- _because he _loved _Erwin Smith. More than he ever thought he’d love another person. It was sexual. It was more than that, too- and that scared the hell out of Levi.

Erwin kissed him back, held the back of his head as his lips worked with what seemed to be expertise. It was heated, built up after months of exchanged glance, touches and experimental words. The result of pent up sexual frustration and longing for something _more. _Erwin’s lips claimed Levi’s, and his wet tongue pushed inside his mouth with such confidence- Levi was glad they were in bed, lest his knees fucking buckle. The raven was pliant, allowing Erwin free reign for now- letting him hold and kiss, claim and taste. A large hand was on Levi’s hip, pulling his body firmly against the larger one. The Captain’s hands found purchase on Erwin’s chest, feeling and lightly clawing- scoping out the chiseled skin once he slid his hands under the fabric of his shirt. “No interruptions this time. This time, you are all mine. I’m going to make you sing, Captain.” Those words went right to Levi’s cock, which was quickly growing with interest.

“Give me your best, Commander.” The sly raven purred against those lips, teeth bravely nipping his bottom lip. The result was a surprised gasp, then a deep chuckle. Strong hands yanked Levi closer, right against Erwin’s body to feel the growing length there as well- and it only served to _spike _Levi’s arousal.

“Take your clothes off,” he breathily ordered, already shoving Erwin’s shirt up and off. The man didn’t hesitate to kick the blanket off the bed, pajama pants being slid down and tossed away to leave him in basic briefs. The sight was…mouth-watering. Levi’s hands moved along Erwin’s exposed skin, abdomen muscles and that toned back, little claws raking- not enough to really leave marks, but enough to feel. And the man fucking _groaned, _a gorgeous sound Levi craved more of.

“Your turn.” Impatiently, Erwin shoved the raven onto his back- towering over him as he yanked off his shirt and pants, going a step further to remove the briefs as well. It left Levi _very _exposed, those blue eyes devouring him, licking his fucking lips- shit, Erwin was the very image of a sex god. Before Levi could think, those hands were on him. Hips, sliding up to trace scars and lines from their gear- brushing over Levi’s neck and up to cup his cheeks once more and kiss him hard. Dominating, even- the way he held him in place, took control of the pace. But oh, Levi wasn’t that easy. Strong thighs wrapped around Erwin’s hips, and he _rolled them- _so that Erwin was thudded on his back on the bed- staring up in shock and- _oh, arousal. _Levi surged down to kiss him this time, rough and teeth coming into play- tongue licking and exploring with cat-like curiosity. Erwin’s taste, his scent, his feel and warmth- they were all fucking addicting. Like a drug Levi didn’t know he’d been exposed to, but now can’t get enough of. Erwin’s hands moved round to cup Levi’s cheeks- his _ass _cheeks, to be exact. Groping them with eagerness, squeezing and jiggling in a way that made Levi’s first real moan of the night escape. The sound halted Erwin’s movements for a moment, and then…a _wicked grin _formed on his handsome face. The next second found Levi’s back on the bed again, and both his wrists grasped and slammed down next to his head. That made him moan as well, into Erwin’s mouth as he kissed him bruisingly, hips bucking on instinct.

And then, Erwin’s lips shifted- kissing down his jaw, to his neck. Levi fucking _mewled _when he sucked on the sensitive skin there, his tongue teasing and teeth brushing threateningly. And _oh, _Levi wanted to be marked so badly by this man. Those lips traveled lower, teeth grazing his collarbones, his chest- Levi arched up and cried out when a moist tongue licked a nipple. “I never would have expected the stoic Captain Levi to be so _sensitive_,” The fucker purred, teeth nibbling in a way that made him curse. Lower, down the defined, rippling muscles of Levi’s torso- to hips, already squirming and rutting up eagerly. “Tsk, so needy… You look lovely like this.” That deep voice humming such things made Levi’s head spin, made him feel like jelly from the man’s touches.

“Shut the fuck up and suck my cock already!” Levi groaned impatiently, hands flying down- once released- to tug blonde hair and shove him lower. _Fuck, he wanted it. _But Erwin only chuckled, kissing down Levi’s torso. He shifted lower, pausing with his mouth hovering above Levi’s very erect cock- the fucker licked his lips, warm breath brushing over his skin. And Levi whined, fucking _whined pitifully- _panting and eyes glazed over with pure lust. A single bead of precum slid from his needy prick, and that pink tongue darted out and licked it up- lapping the fluid into his mouth. A sharp gasp escaped the raven, and he mumbled incoherent pleas- ones he couldn’t even control. Erwin’s hand massaged his inner thighs, those _big _hands squeezing and lightly clawing.

“You beg so beautifully.” And before Levi could process or be offended by Erwin saying he _begged, _because really he didn’t, that hot mouth was enveloping his cock. Slowly he slid down the length, and Levi moaned- so unabashed. So loud. The sound must have been pleasing to Erwin, since he moaned _around him_ and fucking sucked like a champ. Before long, the sly commander had Levi writhing and moaning freely. That didn’t last long, either, because Erwin was popping off and rummaging for an unseen item on the nightstand. Oil, Levi soon realized, as the man settled back between his legs. The substance was coating the man’s large fingers, and- hiding his face, Levi spread his legs willingly for the man. It was worth it to hear the way Erwin’s breath hitched, and he didn’t have to uncover to know that he was being stared down with hunger. “Lovely…” It was strange, to hear the man he followed without delay say such sweet words. As if he thought Levi was something precious. There was no time to think, soon a huge finger was patiently rubbing at the tight ring of muscle between Levi’s legs. It made him gasp, the feeling long forgotten- it wasn’t as if Levi went out for a quick fuck very often. “That’s it, relax for me. Good.” The man patiently hummed, eventually pushing that finger inside.

_“Fuuuck,” _Levi hissed, back arching a bit. The deep chuckle that rumbled made Levi’s cheeks an even darker shade of red. Then his arm was being gently pulled away from his face, leaving his appearance vulnerable to the man.

“Levi, look at me.” As if on reflex, he did so immediately, met with a gentle gaze. “You’re alright. Relax.” Then Erwin was leaning down, kissing him gently- and Levi sighed against those lips.

“Don’t go getting all soft on me now,” he lightly teased, which died in a gasp when a second finger slid inside.

“Now now, here I am- trying to be gentle our first time. But you seem insistent on getting me all riled up, Levi,” Erwin hummed, sliding back down his body to kiss and suck at those muscular thighs. He bit down hard, too, eliciting a cry from the raven’s lips. Those fingers inside him crooked, searched and prodded until the man found his goal. He could tell the exact moment he did, a jolt of electricity shot up Levi’s spine, and he moaned so sinfully. His legs spread wider, head tossed back, back arched…it was a gorgeous sight. “Oh, Levi… I can’t wait to really wreck you,” Erwin moaned, nibbling on the pale flesh of Levi’s inner thighs once more. From there, everything happened much faster. The third finger, stretching him ridiculously- the removal of Erwin’s briefs, and the realization that…that giant cock was going to be _inside him. _Good thing he didn’t have training tomorrow… Erwin was all kisses and bites, moans and filthy words as he stroked himself and coated in oil. “How do you want it, baby?” That little pet name felt strangely right, and Levi- delirious with want, crawled into Erwin’s lap. He kissed him with such passion, grinding back onto the length. Without needing more words, Erwin lined himself up, and lowered Levi- and the _stretch was insane. _It had the raven cursing under his breath, panting and shuddering on top of Erwin’s strong body.

The man was all soft kisses, words of praise, and firm hands to lower pale hips. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Erwin was as far in as possible- leaving Levi feeling so fucking full, so stretched. _And it felt incredible. _They moved together, Levi pushing up- and when he slid down? Erwin thrusted up into his tight heat. It continued like that, adjusting to one another’s body, feeling the way the other twitched or shuddered- the sound of their breaths, frantic and needy. It seemed Erwin’s self-control faded fast…

“Fuck!” Levi gasped when shoved down, Erwin trapping him with his large body. And then he moved, _really moved- _hips pulling out almost entirely before thrusting forwards with a rough determination. He screamed; the action so shocking in comparison to the light thrusting from before- wrapping his legs around the huge man’s waist. The speed increased quickly, a frantic, desperate fucking- the way they’d both craved each other made evident. Hearing the sometimes stoic Commander moan and breathe out his name was a shocking thing, and it only spiked Levi’s arousal. Before long, with Erwin’s fast thrusts hitting that lovely spot inside him, and his lips sucking bruises into his neck- Levi was incoherently babbling about being so close. A large hand moved from his hip, to between their bodies- wrapping around his weeping cock and stroking it in quick time to every thrust.

_Intense, blinding pleasure- trembles through his body, cries of ecstasy leaving his throat… Levi was in blissful paradise, Erwin’s names on his lips- his orgasm ripping through him like a tornado… _

“Oh, walls, Levi!” That voice brought him back, the deep tone- the grunt as Erwin bucked hard, his own orgasm finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. Levi didn’t even care about the sticky sweat on his skin, about the hot cum inside his ass, about being just about crushed by a huge man- no, he didn’t care. The only thought in his mind?

_Thank god there was only one bed. _

* * *

**Bonus!**

“Four-eyes, you’re looking a hell of a lot better for being so sick,” Levi scoffed, shaking off his jacket. The scientist, surprisingly, was quiet for a long moment as they studied him. The slight limp, the subtle and fading pink marks on his pale skin… _Mission successful. _

“Ah, and next time, Hange? Please make sure the room is booked properly with two beds.” Erwin admonished, walking confidently through the room, Levi’s eyes glued to him. The words had the Captain furrowing his brows, glancing at the grinning maniac.

“…Hange? Did you..?” A wink was his first answer.

“Now you can both stop walking about like petulant kids, and just be together.” The words shocked Levi, though Erwin merely chuckled in amusement.

_“I told you not to experiment on me, four-eyes! What the fuck do you even know- hey I’m talking to you! Stop cackling!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on social media!  
Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
Twittter: charmolypiclevi  
Tumblr: charmolypic-levi


End file.
